Silent Encounters
by BlackOwl15
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is a moment for the strangest of bonds to form. Lemons, yaoi, slash, gay, whatever else goes here. Falco and Slippy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Never thought I would do a star fox fan fiction. This is the original version I made. Did it in two days while sick. Page 2 is another, possibly better, version of the story. Take your pick which you read.

 **Silent Encounters**

Falco Lombardi moved slowly, keeping his footfalls silent as he could as he approached the hangar. The blue feathered avian sighed, straightening his white jacket for what felt like the tenth time that night, his mind wondering to what was to occur and how it all happened. His emerald green eyes gazed at the metallic door that would slide open when he reached it, the red around his eyes a contrast to the iris. Feathered fingers rubbed his beak tip, yellow and pointed, while he stretched out the uniform collar to get a bit more air.

The bird couldn't help but wonder how the hell they had gotten to this point. What would Fox say? And Peppy? They were the closest together and he doubted they would understand. How could they? Falco wasn't even entirely sure what it was that he and Slippy had, but it wasn't something either felt the need or desire to talk about. Indeed, they didn't ever speak at all during these times. The blue avian sighed as he thought back on what had happened.

It was just a simple accident that lead to this. It had been a late night on the great fox, the engines humming quietly as the two moved about in the hangar. Slippy had wanted to tinker with the arwings yet again and Falco was there to "help". More like nag and grab some tools. Not like the bird wasn't going to be there if the toad was going to mess with his ship at all. The event was simple, the avian had moved to get a tool for the mechanic when he heard a low boom. Before he knew it, he was hit by something and fell onto his back, air rushing from his lungs. Once the stars vacated his vision, he noticed a pair of legs beside him, his beak peaking between the amphibian's crotch. With a growling shove, he pushed the stunned Slippy off him, irritable as he stood up and dusted himself off. Such a simple accident and it changed a lot.

The green toad started to act a little strange around Falco, when the bird felt Slippy trying to pass it off and failing. It was a bit feather raising for the blue avian. It was even worse when they were in the communal showers together, he could feel the other male's eyes on him. They still bickered as they always did though, it was only when they were alone that Falco could tell something was amiss with Slippy. So it wasn't a huge surprise when the blue bird found a note asking to quietly come to the toad's room. Walking down the corridor, the avian took the amphibian's advice and kept his walking to a slow and steady pace, quiet but purposeful. Knocking on the toad's door, he was a bit shocked to find Slippy in only his underwear.

Falco's eyes quickly looked over the toad in a new light. Slippy was mostly a forest like green, though from his lower lip and chin down his chest to his underwear he was more cream based in color. Standing roughly half the tall bird's height, the avian looked into the amphibian's crystal blue eyes. Opening his beak to talk, Slippy pressed his finger to his lips before beckoning the bird in. Falco stepped inside, the toad closing the door behind him. Slippy moved in front of the blue avian, his eyes lightly taking in the jacket and uniform the bird had left on. Reaching up, the amphibian started to take off the outer layer of clothing from the avian.

To say this was surprising to Falco was an understatement. Already the toad was working him out of his uniform, a flush entering the bird's cheeks as he was left in just his boots, the uniform pooled at the top of the boots and his black jockstrap. The pouch was filled completely as it was, something that Slippy seemed to have as well in his briefs. The blue avian wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but he decided to see this for a bit. His boots off and the clothing discarded, Falco was lead to the toad's bed, sitting on it. The amphibian looked up at the bird, a strange look in his eyes before the gaze traveled over Falco's red feathered chest and further down to the tented pouch of the jockstrap. A hand was brought up and lightly grabbed the pouch, making the avian let out a gasp. It was soon followed by a nose pressed into his pubic feathers, inhaling sharply.

Falco was honestly getting aroused by this, flushed and breathing harder already as he felt hands on the waistband of his underwear. It was pulled down, past his tail and left him bare to the amphibian. They had been naked around each other plenty but this was different. Slippy himself stepped out of his underwear, making the blue bird stare a bit in shock. The toad was average length wise, but he was quite thick. Thicker than himself, but he had a good round about with his height and being a bit over endowed. It didn't matter to Slippy as the toad fell back to his knees between Falco's legs, hands rubbing along the feathered thighs as he lightly licked at the bird's dick.

Falco shuddered from the feeling of another guy. It had been a good while since he'd last fucked around with anyone. Yet even as the amphibian grabbed his dick and took it into his mouth, suckling and twirling that fantastic tongue to get him fully hard, the bird could tell Slippy wasn't as use to this as he was. Even so, the avian wasn't about to protest as the toad started to bob his head on his shaft, leaking pre that Slippy slurped up and swallowed. A hand was placed on the amphibian's head, a groan emanating from Falco's beak. It was all too soon that Slippy pulled off the throbbing organ between the bird's legs but he stood and walked to his drawer next to his computer. Falco watched as the toad returned, holding a bottle that caused an even deeper flush from the bird. Lube.

The amphibian had Falco stand, handing the bottle to the bird before laying on his back. Grabbing his legs, the toad pulled his legs up and back, showing off his rump to the avian. He was tense, his eyes showing a hunger and also a fear. Falco lightly coated one of his feathery hands in the lube, gently pressing into the toad's entrance before a gasp from Slippy indicated the finger was in. Slowly, the bird started to pump a finger, lubing the hole as he tried to wiggle his finger in the other's body. Soon, another finger was added, eliciting a groan from Slippy. Falco lightly spread the hole, trying to loosen it as he stroked his own erection while he did so. This was fucking hot and he didn't know why.

Removing his fingers, Falco poured more lube onto his hand, stroking himself to spread the gel. Moving forward, he gently presses his cock head against Slippy's ass, looking at the toad. Tense and fearful, yet craving. It was wrong of the avian, he knew it was, yet he still pressed against the hole before it slipped in, making them gasp and groan. Slowly, Falco speared the virgin ass with his dick, popping Slippy's cherry fully before he stopped a bit from his base. He didn't want to hurt the toad, especially with this being his first. Pre still oozed from his tip, as it did with the amphibian's erection. Slippy nodded after a moment, a bit pained and breathing hard but Falco took the que. Slowly, he pulled his longer shaft from the toad's rump, leaving the head in before pushing back in. Slowly a rhythm was created, the bird shoving his cock into Slippy who let out groans and gasps. Falco himself was grunting lightly, not used to how tight the amphibian was, oozing more and more pre into the other's ass. Moving a hand to grab the toad's dick, Falco started to stroke Slippy off in time to his thrusts, using his full dick now, feathery balls slapping the smooth hide of the toad's buttocks.

It wasn't surprising that Slippy was the first to finish, arching his back a bit even as his fingers claws his own legs. Dick throbbing in the avian's hand, it started to shoot out rope after rope of seed, spasming around the bird's dick. Falco shuddered himself, feeling himself growing close but not yet over the edge. Releasing the jerking dick, feathered fingers coated in toad sperm, Falco grabbed the toad's legs and started to thrust hard and fast using his lower shaft to bring himself to his end. Arching his back as he inhaled and let it out slowly, the blue bird shoved himself to his base and let himself pulse in the deflowered toad's rump, his seed coating the pink insides as his balls drew fully tense. Panting, he looked down at Slippy, seeing a content grin grazing his face. Falco chuckled lightly as he pulled out of the amphibian, his seed pouring out onto the toad's bed. With a sigh, the avian sat down on the bed next to Slippy, lightly looking at the spent toad. Slippy let his legs fall, lazing on the bed before standing and putting on his underwear. The creamy mess made wet spots on the tight white briefs as the amphibian handed Falco his clothing. With a smirk of his own, the blue bird slung his jacket and uniform over his shoulder after pulling up his jockstrap, leaving it on his still creamy and slightly hard dick as he grabbed his boots. He walked out of the room and left, heading for his own bed to get some sleep.

Since then, the two had met in secret many times. Sometimes it was a couple times a week, sometimes it was only once a month. They never spoke during those times, forming a strange bond of understanding. And so a note would be passed from the toad to the avian, under the door, in his jacket, his tools. Falco never denied the request, always showing up when he got the note. Like now, as the hangar door opened and the bird walked in, noticing that Slippy was already undressed and was lightly groping himself. The blue avian headed in the toad's direction, slipping his jacket off and already unzipping his flight suit. Clothing was set down when he was fully bare, his jockstrap followed soon after from Slippy's hands sliding it down. The amphibian's own white briefs soon followed. Falco was still somewhat amazed that Slippy was so thick. Sometimes he wondered why the toad hadn't asked to top. Regardless, the bird was lead by the amphibian to his own arwing. Falco wondered a bit about what was the toad's plan but once he was seated in his ship and Slippy poured the lube onto his dick, stroking it to spread and make the bird fully hard, he understood. Laying back in the seat a bit, the avian watched the amphibian straddle his lap, slowly sinking onto Falco's cock. Hissing lightly, he felt the tight passage of the toad around his most sensitive area, feeling Slippy's white balls rubbing at his pubic feathers. Pre already leaked from his shaft, somewhat pent up as he hadn't gotten off in a little bit. The amphibian started to slide up and down, bouncing on the avian's dick as he let out a light squawk and moans. One hand on the red feathers, the other on the thick dick, the toad continued, a slightly frenzied pace of desire. Pre soaked into Falco's feathers as it dripped from Slippy's cock even as he started to buck his hips to dig deeper into the toad's ass.

Slippy let out moans, panting as Falco did, the bird's hands moving and grabbing the toad's ass even as it slid up and down his meat pole. The amphibian always seemed to finish first and now was no exception. Slippy gasped and writhed, cock jerking as the toad's semen shot out and coated the avian's chest. Falco growled lightly, feeling the spasming around his dick as he grabbed harder onto Slippy's rump and started to buck his hips hard, driving himself to his end. With a groan, he hilted again and shot his own seed into the amphibian's innards. It leaked out around his shaft and dribbled down to his own balls and pubes. Breathing hard, the two rested for a moment, before Slippy pulled off, more cum spurting out from the opened hole. The toad climbed out of Falco's arwing, leaving the messy bird in his ship. Falco himself stayed in his seat, looking up at the hangar's ceiling. It was a strange bond the two shared, but a smile graced his beak. He wasn't going to complain. He got to shoot his load into a willing ass and he helped a teammate scratch an itch that would otherwise remain untouched.


	2. Better version

**Silent Encounters**

Green leathery fingers grabbed onto the zipper of his age-old team uniform, slowly pulling it down to reveal his bright red pubic feathers. His scaled feet were bare on the cold metal floor of the hangar, having discarded his specialized avian-fitted boots. Falco's piercing emerald eyes roamed over Slippy's green form, open to the air except for his brief-clad groin before returning to the toad's crystal blue gaze. Clothing pooled on the floor, kicked away to lay strewn along with Slippy's. The pouch of the pitch-black jockstrap Falco wore bulged, clear indication of his excitement and desire.

It was just another normal, dull, boring day on the starship when the accident happened. Slippy had wanted to tinker with the arwings and Falco wasn't going to let the toad at all near his ship without him there. The blue bird would throw jabs at the amphibian, all the while distracting himself with a deck of cards, throwing them onto piles as he flipped through them in some sort of card game. With a resounding boom, the avian looked up only to see a flying Slippy heading straight for him. With an "oomph", Falco was propelled backwards, sliding on his back after hitting the floor with the heavy amphibian on top of him. Beak parted to breath in the slightly smoky air, trying to regain his bearings, Falco came to realize that Slippy was upside down on his chest, similar to the sixty-nine position. Growling a bit, the agitated blue bird shoved the toad off him, grumbling as he went to pick up his cards with a concerned Fox and Peppy running in.

Slippy's palms pressed into his feathered chest, lightly running the fingers through the bird's red feathered chest before stroking over the sensitive nipple. Falco let out a shaky breath, his erection throbbing even as the wondering hands proceeded lower to stroke over his belly. Lidding his eyes, the bird's hands moved up to thumb over the amphibian's own nubs, watching as the frog started to shake lightly. Falco could tell Slippy was eager, the toad always was when they met like this. Not wanting to keep his teammate waiting, the avian slid his hands down to the toad's waistline, hooking his fingers into the briefs before pushing them down and letting them fall about the amphibian's ankles. Falco felt his waistband slipping down his hips, his dick springing free in the cold air of the hangar even as the garment joined the toad's on the floor.

After the time in the hangar, Falco began to notice how Slippy would act differently if they were alone. In the battle simulations, the bird saw how the toad wouldn't even pay attention to his surroundings. Tinkering with things, the amphibian would ask for tools right beside him and Falco would feel Slippy's fingers over his. The strangest would have to be in the communal showers, when the avian would always feel like he was being watched and even caught the toad staring at his backside. It was unusual, to say the least, even if Falco was use to being stared at and wanted. He had planned to bring it up to the toad one day but before he could, Falco found a strange note on the floor when he walked into his room. It was short and simple, meet Slippy in his room late at night and to be quiet.

Wanting to at least figure out why and try to put an end to this strangeness that Slippy had devolved into, the blue bird followed the instructions. Boots off, the avian padded down the hall before lightly rapping on the door to the amphibian's door. He wasn't expecting what greeted his emerald gaze, beak dropping. Knowing Slippy to be shy and not one to show off, seeing the toad wearing only his underwear wasn't a common sight at all, even if they all showered together. Trying to compose himself, Falco was about to speak but a finger pressed onto the toad's lips to signal silence. The bird's hand was gripped in a shaky and sweaty hand before being led inside. The toad was visibly shaking, Falco slightly worried before he was hugged and felt the rough lips of Slippy on the side of his beak. Eyes wide in shock, the avian almost missed hearing the tell-tale sign of his jumpsuit being unzipped and a hand cupping his groin. About to speak, Falco's breath hitched when Slippy squeezed his bound genitals before helping the bird slip out of his clothing. A slightly flushed Falco watched the amphibian, not entirely sure of this new side of Slippy.

A hand gripped Falco's shaft, slowly ghosting over the flesh as the fingers slid down to his pubes and up to his tip, oozing out a drop of pre. The bird shook a little, pleasure shooting throughout his body, breath coming out in a hiss as the hand stroked over his most sensitive part. Falco looked down at the toad, seeing the amphibian focused on his cock as Slippy's other hand came up to grab and caress the soft balls. The blue bird let out a shaky breath, a low groan coming out of him even as he leaked more over the leathery fingers. Falco breathed heavier, lust overtaking him and Slippy as the toad slowly sunk to his knees.

As the avian's clothing fell to the floor, Slippy brought Falco over to his bed, pushing the bird back to sit on it. Intrigued and slightly aroused, Falco watched as Slippy feel between his legs, spreading them apart and staring at his jockstrap cup. Fingers brushed the avian's feathers as they slowly slid up his thighs before stroking over the contained bird meat. Falco let out a groan, becoming more aroused and stretching his pouch out as the fingers slid into the now open sides. Soft strokes to his balls and dick made the bird moan out, squirming lightly under the fingers of another person for the first time in quite a long time. Chest heaving already, he felt as the amphibian grabbed the waistband of his underwear and pulled it down, letting his cock and balls breath freely. Falco watched as Slippy gazed at his erection in awe before grasping it tightly.

The feeling of another's hand on his dick was bliss, even if the grip was a little tighter than the avian was use to. It felt even better to Falco as the toad slowly slid his hand up and down, masturbating him as his hips pressed up into the stroking hand. Pre beaded on his tip before slipping down his shaft, feeling the slick liquid being spread along his length by Slippy's hand. His heart beat in his ears, as did the snick from the pre soaked cock being stroked. As the hand sped up a bit, the avian could already feel the fiery knot in his gut taking form, the barest of embers flaring up.

Slippy's lips pressed against Falco's tip, a gentle kiss, making the avian shudder lightly. A somewhat rough and wide tongue slowly slid up his cum-slit, a groan produced from his beak. Pre leaked, though it was hard for Falco to differentiate it from the saliva slowly coating the tip before the amphibian wrapped his lips around the bird meat. Slowly but surely, the toad dipped lower onto Falco's dick, the avian watching and letting out groans and clicks of his beak, hand resting on the amphibian's head. The tongue was not idle, flicking over his head and lightly swirling around his shaft, the bird shivering in the difference of hot and cold, pleasure shooting up his spine. Slippy had improved much since he first started, Falco thought to himself as the toad slurped up and down his dick, nose burying into his red pubic feathers.

Falco watched as Slippy's hand slowed to a stall, the look the toad showed was one of hesitance. The hand falling from the bird's dick, Falco breathed hard as the amphibian leaned in closer before sliding his tongue from the bird's red balls to his pre dribbling cock head. The avian let out a breathy moan, tilting his head back before returning his attention to Slippy. It looked like the toad was debating whether or not he liked what he had tasted. Apparently the bird's musky flavor was to Slippy's liking as the amphibian came back to lick from base to tip once more. Falco was loving every minute of this, regardless of the lack of experience Slippy showed. Lips pressed to his tip, the avian gazed with lidded eyes at the toad, awaiting what would come next.

The blue bird hissed as he felt Slippy sink his bird meat into the wet cavern that was the toad's mouth. Falco could tell the amphibian wasn't use to this, sucking a bit much and feeling a bit of teeth. A blow job was a blow job though, and after the dry spell of being on the ship without any sexual activity besides his own wing, Falco wasn't about to complain to much. The avian moved his wing to rest on the toad's head, caressing the leathery skin as the amphibian started to bob his head. Encouraging Slippy to do more, Falco pressed down on the toad's head with slight pressure and Slippy complied as he sunk lower on the avian's dick. The bird let out a groan, pre leaking into the mouth encircling his member even as the amphibian bobbed his head slightly faster. The knot grew in Falco's gut but was delayed more as the toad pulled off and stood, a deeper blush on his leathery cheeks.

Slippy slid up and down the full length of Falco's dick, the avian clenching his beak and inhaling through his nostrils. The toad's tongue flicked over his tip, a shudder traversing his body as Falco closed his eyes for a moment. His emerald gaze returned to the amphibian half lidded, watching as Slippy slowly pulled the dick from his mouth. A string of saliva connected Falco's member to the toad's lips before Slippy moved forward and kissed the tip again. The avian smirked a bit, knowing that the amphibian desired more than just to taste his cum tonight. It wasn't often that Slippy wanted to have a good fuck, seeming to prefer oral to anal, but tonight he seemed a bit needy. Falco's eyes wondered over the toad's legs and ass as the amphibian moved to his clothing, bending over and retrieving a bottle from his pants.

Falco's hand was grabbed by the amphibian, being led over to his own arwing before Slippy indicated the bird to get into the cockpit. Only raising an eye ridge, the blue avian climbed up the side of his ship to sit in the pilot seat. Reclining, Falco watched as the toad climbed aboard, sitting on his belly as Slippy popped the bottle's cap and poured the cool gel onto the avian's heated organ. Falco shook a bit, legs shifting as he inhaled in response to the cold before a warm hand encircled his meat and began to pump up and down his length. The gel spread well, lubing the avian's dick for the task ahead, heating up as Slippy jacked the bird off. Feathers ruffling, Falco watched the toad turn about on his belly, Slippy's eyes betraying a desire that badly needed fulfilled. Slippy grabbed the bird's shaft, moving back to press his smoother rump onto Falco's tip. The blue bird watched the toad as Slippy prepared to take his dick again.

Falco gazed on as the aroused and embarrassed Slippy moved around the bed, ruffling in a drawer before bringing out a bottle of what the avian could only believe was lube. The blue bird could only smirk as he watched the amphibian return, one hand shaking the bottle in his shyness, the other lewdly stroking his arousal as it drooled out more pre. The avian stood at Slippy's beckoning, taking the offered lube before watching as the amphibian laid on his back near the edge of the bed. The toad hoisted his legs into the air, showing off his to Falco, who needed no more invitation. Popping the cap on the bottle, the bird drizzled some onto his fingers, the gel cool to the touch. Pressing his hands together and rubbing over the fingers, the blue avian spread the lubricant as well as warmed it up. One hand snaked down to his throbbing erection coated in saliva, taking a slow and measured pace up and down to spread the gel.

Meanwhile, Falco's other hand moved down and lightly stroked over Slippy's entrance. The toad's hole tensed up at his initial passing, a strange thought coming into Falco's head. Pushing it aside for the time being, the avian made a few more passes before circling the tunnel. Pushing a finger in, he heard the amphibian gasp and clench tight, letting out a shaky breath a moment later as the insides relaxed. Slowly, the blue bird started to wiggle his finger, touching around and pumping now and then to lube the passage up. Another finger was added to the mix, making the toad groan and shift about. The thought was now coming back as Falco lightly spread the hole, trying to loosen it some more. Slippy's fingers dug into his calves a bit, a detail the bird took in, his lust filled mind finally listening to the thought. It couldn't be though. No, of course not, Slippy wouldn't be. Would he? As Falco pulled his fingers out and pressed his cock head against the shivering amphibian's hole, the avian looked into the hesitant, fearful, hungry eyes and knew that Slippy was indeed a virgin about to have his first fuck.

Falco grew tense as he hissed lightly in pleasure, the familiar feeling of a warm, tight hole around his cock head once Slippy popped it in. Progress was slow, much to the bird's dismay, as the amphibian took his dick all the way to the base where his feathery pubes tickled the toad's balls. Toes curling, the avian grabbed onto Slippy's hips, wanting the pleasure to rise sooner, but alas the toad was resilient and rose from the squatted position just as slow to the tip. Gravity aided Falco's cause of pleasure as the amphibian fell back to take all of his length as the toad squeezed and milked the shaft. Slippy kept one hand on the edge of the cockpit, the other moving to stroke at the bobbing shaft as Falco only slightly bucked up into the toad's downward falls.

The blue bird pressed harder against the amphibian's unused pucker, meeting resistance from the nervous and tense toad. Falco grabbed onto Slippy's hips then, pushing even harder until with a slick pop, his cock head delved into the popped cherry that was the toad's ass. The avian felt a bit guilty as he looked up to Slippy's face, seeing the amphibian look like he was in pain a bit. Even so, the toad had asked for this and Falco wasn't about to let this go. Waiting until Slippy recovered, the bird slowly sunk inch after thick inch into the amphibian's insides, red pubes pressing into the toad's smooth balls. Again, the bird waited for Slippy to adjust to his size before he decided he couldn't stand waiting any longer. Drawing his hips back some, Falco pushed himself into the amphibian's depths, starting a slow rhythm back and forth.

The blue avian's balls smacked the green rump, a wet noise rising from the lube and pre leaking from around the bird's moving dick. The fiery knot inside of Falco grew by astounding increments, the need to finish surfacing. The bird grabbed Slippy's dick in one of his hands, stroking it in time to his thrusting hip smacks. It seemed the new experiences was too much for the toad, as Slippy groaned deeply and arched his back, seed spraying up and out as it coated the amphibian's chest, neck and face. Slippy's spasming tunnel was almost painful with how tight it milked Falco's shaft, but the avian persisted and rutted a few more times before he hilted himself. With a hissed inhale, the bird throbbed inside the toad and spurted out rope after rope of pent up avian cum. Slowly Falco tapered off, keeping still as he panted, a light sheen to his feathers from the exertion. Looking at Slippy, he saw the amphibian looked ever worse, legs dangling as the toad seemed to be on a cloud higher than nine.

A wet slurp and a lewd smack followed every bounce that the amphibian made on Falco's dick. The avian clicked his beak, pleasure overflowing already and knowing that the toad was feeling it and more. Slippy's tongue was hanging out, something a bit cute to Falco even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone and was a habit the toad had picked up in their little fun times. Another strange habit was that Slippy seemed to always finish first. A few more bounces and the amphibian blew, pressing down onto Falco's dick as the toad's own shot out strings of semen to coat the bird's feathers. The avian grabbed onto Slippy's hips and bucked up into the clenching ass before he hilted and let out a moan. Falco filled up the amphibian's ass with his semen, some of it leaking out around the seams as the two finished their fun.

The blue bird slowly slipped his shaft from the exhausted toad's ass, Slippy letting out a slight whimper. Sighing, the avian grabbed onto the amphibian and dragged him higher on the bed, wrapping the nude toad into his sheets before moving about the bedroom and cleaning up what he could. Grabbing his clothing, Falco left Slippy's room completely bare, looking over his shoulder as the door closed. He couldn't believe he'd just taken the toad's virginity and marveled on it on the way back to his room. Regardless he'd have to have a talk with the amphibian when they had a moment alone again.

The two rested in the arwing, Falco recalling moments of the first time they had coupled like this. The blue avian was still amazed how far they had come as it was. Regardless, he was brought to the present when Slippy started to slide off his dick, making the bird groan out and sticky fluids to splatter over his crotch. Falco would have to clean his arwing of cum before the next mission, but he pushed the thought aside as the wobbling amphibian stood and slid out of the ship. The bird just laid back and relaxed, enjoying the age old chair of his arwing. His and Slippy's silent encounters was one of the unexpected things that happened out in the endless depths of space. They never spoke, as it seemed like a fragile thing that would shatter if words were uttered. Sighing, the avian dozed off in his chair, sweating and cum covered, not wanting to move after the fun he'd had.


End file.
